Consequences: Aizen Style
by InnerPervert13
Summary: Orihime has been captured by Aizen. What sort of things does he have in stored for our favorite princess? I don't own bleach. (Submissive Orihime, Weak Ichigo and Dominant Aizen) What's not to love?


Consequences-Aizen style

Orihime has been captured by Aizen. What sort of things does he have in stored for our favorite princess? What will become of Ichigo? I don't own bleach. Plus sometimes, the bad guy SHOULD get the innocent girl and win. (If people liked Getting what HE wants, then you're going to LOVE THIS)! 1st Bleach work :(OH MY...) (I love combing the abilities from one series to another. Read and you'll find out why). Again, I don't own bleach. (Submissive Orihime, Weak Ichigo and Dominant Aizen) What's not to love?

"Oh, my head", Ichigo groaned out to himself. He was about to rub his head to feel what why he felt the way that he did, when he felt that he couldn't move his arms. Though there was very little light in the room he was in, he was able to look up and find his arms had been restricted by a pair of chains. Not only that, by he had the same but had the same kind of chains around his feet, completely immobilizing him. "Ah, I see that you're finally awake", came a from within the darkened room. "Who's there?", Ichigo shouted, knowing that he wasn't hallucinating what he was hearing. With a loud snap of his fingers, the lights in the room brightened, almost to the point of blinding Ichigo. After finally getting his sight back, finds out that he's in Las Nochesdungeon.

It is then, that he finds out the reason as to how and why he is here. The reason/person is standing right in front of him. Dressed completely in white and a smile that would've made any Hollow proud, he looked like he was looked like was going to a wedding. A DEADMAN'S wedding. Aizen Sosuke. "Aizen, where am I?", Ichigo screamed at the man who had not only turned his back on him, but on all of the Soul Society.

"Well, you're in a dungeon at Los Noches", Aizen answered his question before shrugging his shoulders. Ichigo turned his head to the side mentally thinking of some way to get out of the situation he was in, and kick Aizen's ass. While doing that, Aizen decided to take the initiative and slapped Ichigo across the face. "I dislike being ignored", Aizen said while pressing his forehead to Ichigo's. Ichigo would've gladly started to beat the crap out of Aizen, but soon realized that couldn't because his arms and legs were still trapped. "You must think it **funny** huh? You must think **funny** that YOU destroyed my plans to take over the Soul Society? **Funny** that it took me years and years to make this plan work, and all I need is just on human to throat my plans?", Aizen answered knowing full well that his anger was rising and rising ever higher. It this kept up, both worlds, the Soul and the Human worlds would be nothing more than a smudge on Aizen's foot.

Before remembering his plot, his trademark smirk had returned. The smirk that was a giveaway that something evil was about to happen to the opposing opponent. He backed away from his captive and went back to lay in his throne, when he thought of an idea. "Tell me Ichigo, what're your feelings toward a, Ms. Inoue?". The reaction was immediate. "What do you plan on doing to ORIHIME?", the human, hollow, soul reaper shouted at the enemy, while trying break free from his chains. "Oh, not too much" , Aizen stated matter of factly while brushing his forefinger and middle finger underneath his chin. There was a short pause of silence before the traitor of the soul society continued. "I just plan on making her..MINE", he stated before getting back up from his throne and again coming face to face with Ichigo. "But don't worry, I WON'T stop there. I also plan on taking ALL of your female friends and making them scream in agony at the fact their 'best' friend is held captive and can't lift a finger to save them. Oh, yes I can see it now", Aizen said while spreading his arms out at the thought of his plan coming to fruition. "Orihime, Rukia, Matsumoto, and Yoruichi. All of them right now as your friend. But very soon, they will know you as...FAILURE". Aizen leaned in to Ichigo ear before whispering, "You're not strong enough to stop me, and you know what? _You never will be_". Aizen laughed maniacally before thrusting his hand to the back of Ichigo's neck, knocking him out on impact.

"Wh..ere...Where am I?", moaned a orange-haired teenager. Like Ichigo, she was about ready to rub her head since it felt like it was pounding, but looked at her arms and found that her arms had been chained. She was about ready to move her feet, before looking down, and again, they were in the same state as her arms. She looked at herself and found that what she was wearing was not the same thing that she was wearing before she came to Las Noches. She had been placed into the uniform of the Arrancar. The uniform was something that she knew she could grow to like, just not HERE. "Do you like it?, I had one of my subordinates, Ulquiorra change you into something more, accommodating", came a voice that she didn't want to hear. "My my, don't you look sexy?", came a voice that she unfortunately knew all too well. She prayed that it would be her boy-toy Ichigo, but in the end, it turned out that the voice was none other than the man that who orchestrated her being here in the first place. Aizen Sosuke.

"What am I here Aizen?", Orihime demanded before knowing that she was powerless to strike at him. Aizen sat in another one of his many thrones before responding. "My dear, you're in a Los Noches dungeon", Aizen stated, like it was no big deal. "You won't get away with this. Ichigo and the rest our friends will stop you no matter what-" "SILENCE", Aizen demanded. He could feel his passion for this women growing more and more by the second. "I think it's about time that I make my plans clear to you. You see, at first I wanted to rule both worlds. That being the Soul Society and the Human world. But the more that I think about it, the less likely I will be of having some "fun" with people to keep me company. Aside from my subordinates that is. There was a long pause between the two before Orihime spoke. She didn't like where this was heading. "So, what... do... you... plan on doing... w..w...with me?", her voice was quivering like somebody had just poured ice down her back. Aizen, being bored of sitting in his chair, got up and walked over to her before responding. "I plan on Taking you and all of your _**Female**_ friends with me", Aizen stated before sniffing her. "You smell good", before going back to his thrown. Luckily, he didn't see that although he was her enemy, she couldn't help but blush at his compliment. You are just the first part of my HAREM that I plan on creating", Aizen smiled to himself while making circles around the pretty orange-haired women who had captivated like no other.

"Now then, I think it's time for a little...Entertainment", Aizen while still circling around Orihime. ' AHarem?', Orihime thought to herself. 'I don't want to be a part of a harem. I want Ichigo to take me. Not just physically but also away from this man', she added. Judy as she was thinking of some way out of here, her arms moved. But she didn't move them, they moved of their own accord. She look at them very closely and noticed how they were moving. "Puppet Strings?", Orihime shouted at the man, no demon that was in possession of her body. "This is what I mean by...Entertainment", Aizen said before removing his glasses from his face, and stretched his arms out. "What are you..", Orihime's comment ran out because as soon as he did this, her own arms did the same thing. "Amazing what these can do. Aren't they?", Aizen commented. Not to leave her arms too tired, he brought them down to her sides, because she was going to need them in their "adventures".

Aizen released his puppet strings on her for the time being. He began looking at like a piece of meat, just waiting to be devoured. His stare was so intimidating the her blush returned in full force. Not only that, but the stare was also causing her wet herself. 'Damn it', Orihime muttered to herself. 'And I can't move my legs to alleviate myself'. "What's the matter princess? Feeling a little wet down there", Aizen stated before pointing to her lower region. "No I'm not", Orihime denied his comment before realizing something. He knew what she thought. "How did you?", Orihime asked her question before Aizen intervened, interrupting her again. "Another one of my key abilities", Aizen stated before pointing his forefinger to his head. "I have the ability to someone's mind".

Orihime was completely afraid of him now. Not only can he catch her with his puppet strings and make her do his biddings, but he also has the capability of reading one's mind. Is there any way that she can get out of this alive? As off right now, she's as good as dead. "Don't worry, I don't plan on killing you, at least not yet", Aizen said as he walked ever closer and closer to her as she was completely silent. Knowing full well that she was no longer safe from him, neither physical, or mental for that matter. She was broken. Kneeling her head down, she cried. Cried and cried so that her captor wouldn't see how weak she thought herself to be. He cupped her chin by his thumb and forefinger so he could see her, face to face. "You know", Aizen said before going over to her ear and whispered, " A girl like you should smile more often", before he did the unexpected. He kissed her.

Orihime was floored. She always envisioned Ichigo to be her first kiss, and not some hot traitor from the Soul society. "Mmm", Orihime moaned into the heated kiss. "I guess I'm a natural when it comes to women", Aizen slowly pulled away, very pleased with himself knowing that he had "that" kind of effect on her "If you liked that", before he backed up and spread his arms, which made her do the same. His Puppet strings coming back to life. "Then you'll love this", he stated out loud. He decided to do something different this time around. Instead of having the strings on her arms, he decided to move them down to her fingertips. She was going to give him a show, whether she wanted to or not.

"Let the entertainment...Begin", Aizen said before he motioned his left forefinger and middle finger upward, which made her slowly and sensually bring her top up and over her shoulders, leaving her in nothing more than her black-laced bra. If he wasn't impressed with her soul reaper powers, then he certainly was by her size of her chest. It took all of his willpower to stop the urge of drooling over Orihime's body. 'Ichigo', Aizen thought to himself, 'after this, the only name that YOUR "princess" is going to be saying, is..MINE'. Orihime couldn't believe herself. He was her enemy, not her boyfriend, Ichigo. He then intertwined his both his fore and middle fingers together on his left hand. This caused the strings to be wrap around Orihime's hands to be tied behind her back, and laid her down on the floor . She was now completely at his mercy. He took the opportunity to nuzzle his face in between her breasts. "AH", Orihime screamed at what Aizen was doing to her. With an occasional lick and nip on her breasts, she was turning into butter. He was about have her undo her bra-strap, and have his way with "Ichigo's girl", when he forgot that only half of her Arrancar uniform had been disposed of. Her memories of Ichigo were being erased from her mind, and slowly by surly, they were being replaced by the future of what her and Aizen could do together. Though she was still half naked, he decided that he should be in the same state as her. He decided to take his ex-division five robe off, revealing muscles to wish for, and a six-pack to die for. Orihime, again not that she could help it, she blushed at how hot he looked, and he was only half way to the way that he was suppose to look. Just like her.

"Sorry princess", Aizen said before backing up from her body, seeing her in all of her half-naked glory "But the fun has just..begun". Thankfully, she had been "chained" by her feet, because otherwise, she would've gone down in a pleasurable heap. Since her hands were tied behind her back, he decided to take matters into his own hands. He curled his pinky and forefingers on both hands and slowly began taking her Arrancar bottoms off, and came face to face with a pair of red panties. 'I don't know of anything that this women is...other than perfect', Aizen said before he looked at the sexy picture the HIS orange-haired GODDESS gave him: Orange hair, brown eyes that bring a man to his knees, a set of breasts that a man would kill for to grope and pleasure 'til the end of time, and that's just the upper part of her body. The kicker is that now, all she has left of displaying herself to him is a black-laced bra that covered her breasts, and a pair of red panties that were soaking wet from his earlier ministrations. "So," Aizen took a deep breath before asking her THAT question. "What do you want first? Do you want me to twist your nipples and make them nice and hard? Or do you want to fuck you senseless?". Just as she was now naked, he knew he had to do the same. Very slowly and meticulously, he lowered the other part of his ex-division five uniform. He was now as naked as her. Orihime blushed at the options she was given, and the fact that now a goddess and a god were "together". Now, the two of them, were both as naked as the day that the two of them were born.

For some reason, the past came back to her, and in the next minute, she was screaming. "ICHIGO. PLEASE SAVE ME. AIZEN'S TORTURING ME", Orihime screamed wanting her "boy" friend to come to her rescue. Aizen gave an inward sigh inside his head before thinking 'Fine. Have it your way'. Orihime continued to scream and tried to get away from him, but couldn't move from the puppet strings wrapped around her wrists again. He forced her back against a wall so he could take a good look at her from the front, bra included. He started by leaving little hickies around her neck, letting everybody know that Orihime was HIS, and HIS alone. He then moved downward on her body, so he could get rid of the confines that restrained her "friends". With the bra out of the way, he finally got an excellent look at her. In one word, perfect. He then brought his mouth to down onto one of her nipples. "Ooh...Aizen", Orihime moaned at what he was doing to her. She wanted to have him suck her like how a baby gets milk from the mother, before forgetting that her hands were still tied. Aizen was truly loving every moment of this. After having nourishment from one breast he released the nipple with a pop, before going to the other one. While this was going on, Orihime began running her thighs together to suppress the feeling of another orgasm coming to ahead. After having fun with the other one, he decided to travel further down her body, knowing full well that when he was done with her, she would be walking with a limp. Then, he came face to face with the wet red panties that she was wearing. He brought up his pink and forefingers on both hands and began to slowly ease the wet piece of cloth further and further down her body to the point that the panties were across her knees.

He left little kisses innocent kisses from her knees and then down to her thighs. The sound of voice growing ever louder. But he was deliberately missing the spot that she wanted him at the most, her pussy. Before long, Aizen inserted his tongue inside of her pussy, feeling slither in all directions from side to side, up and down, and finally just stretched his tongue out as far as he possibly could inside of her. His effects on her finally got her to her breaking point. 'I'm sorry Ichigo. I can't help it', Orihime thought to herself. She needed to be fucked, and Aizen was just the man for the job. "Ai..Aizen-KUN", Orihime shrieked at what he was awakening within her. P...Pleeas...Oooh", Orihime was trying to finish her sentence, but his continued ministrations made that all but impossible. He decided to humor her and wanted to know what she had to say. "Yes, my darling, what's it that you need?", Aizen asked as he was now eyeball to eyeball with the soul reaper helper. "I don't _**care**_ if it make me a slut. I don't _**care**_ if it means I'm weak. I don't _**care**_. Just take me. Take me and screw me", Orihime all but shouted as she finally gave in to temptation. "Your wish is my command, princess", Aizen stated before removing his tongue from her, which a caused a moan of disapproval at the loss of not being filled.

He grabbed her by her hips and aligned his cock with her pussy. While doing that, she got a small look at his cock and blushed ten shades of red. 'How is that going to fit inside of me', Orihime pondered. Aizen, being the know it all that he was, answered her question, "If worse comes to worst, I'll just force you", Aizen answered flatly before grabbing a hold of her hips. Orihime was just now having second thoughts. "W..Wait..Ai..zen..AHHH", Orihime screamed as loud as she could from the harsh intrusion of Aizen's cock entering her body. With her arms still tied up, Aizen got what that he originally came to see her about, and decided to her detached her strings. She was now fully able to move them again. With her strength returned, she wrapped her arms around his back, to keep him close to her. The more accustomed to the feeling she had of someone inside of her, the more she began to like it.

"Aizen", Orihime begged the traitor of the Soul society, "Please more", Orihime moaned with lust filling in her voice. "I can see you're not resisting me anymore", Aizen said knowing full well that he was proud of himself. "I've always wanted to try this", Aizen said before he made her turn around. With her panties now gone, he had a great view of her ass, which was shaped like a peach. He decided to slipped a couple of fingers into her pussy. "Ah, it hurts", Orihime shouted at the feeling of having something stuffed behind her ass. "Don't worry, the pleasure is on its way", Aizen howled and before she knew it, he was right. "Please Aizen-KUN. Faster, Faster, FASTER", she screamed and like a great man/lover that he was, he always kept his promises. He whispered into her ear _"Let it go"._ He thrusted harder and faster and she screamed, "COMING. I'M COMING", before coming onto his hand. He licked the essence left behind from her orgasm, and found that the flavor was just like her hair, orange.

"I've got two more things I'd like YOU, MY QUEEN, I'd like to with, but first, suck me off", Aizen said before pointing at his cock that was measured and eight inches long and three inches thick. Orihime blushed at the thought at having that thing inside of her, but she would give it her best shot, even though she'd never done this before. She crawled over to the piece of meat in front of her, before giving the head a gentle kiss, before deciding to give the rest of his package a tongue massage. She thought of something else. Something that she had always wanted to do with Ichigo. While still having him in her mouth, she deep throated him to the point where his testicles were being licked by her tongue. 'Gods' Aizen thought to himself. 'If this is what our first time is like, then I can't wait for the times ahead'. After countless times going up and down on him, Orihime added pressure to pleasuring him by grabbing his hands and placing them on his sides, with her hands on top of his. Making him be at her mercy. "OORIHHHHIMEEE", Aizen shouted as his liquid juices went into her mouth. She lifted her head before looking at him, before swallowing his load in her mouth. 'Mmm..., Not bad. Sweet with a hint of lime', she told herself. Loving that she was able to bring him pleasure as he had done with her.

After she let go of his hands, he brought his hands behind his head before responding. "Is that all you've got?", replied an arrogant Aizen. Orihime was blown away by the man's arrogance. She had done a number of his member to the point that it was limp right now. Although when she looked down, his member was still standing tall, and at attention no less. "Princess, that was a legendary orgasm that you gave me, but by the end of this night, you will know firsthand as why you will have no choice but to calling me, Aizen-SAMA . 'What could he possibly have in mind?", Orihime thought to herself before forgetting something. "I heard that, and I will show you what I've got in mind", Aizen stated before he threw her over his right shoulder and carried like a caveman, and brought her over to his throne before her set her down, but grabbed her arms with his and placed them behind and thrusted into back her ass again. "This is what is called...THE...PRISON...GUARD...POSTION", Aizen stated, making an emphasis of every word with each thrust.

"OOOH, GODS..YES", Orihime screamed as Aizen fucked her as fast as he possibly could. In and out, in and out. He was going so fast that he breasts were bouncing wildly about from the force of his thrusts. The more times he thrusted into her, the tighter her body became, turning into a coil that was just waiting to "spring free". "AAIIZZEEENNN", Orihime shrieked, as she came for the second time. Aizen somehow, still had the strength to keep her falling by grabbing a hold of her hips and managed to walk backwards with her and slid onto his throne.

This only invigorated Orihime's lust for him. Deciding that she should take the initiative, she miraculously was able to take her pussy off of his cock. Just as Aizen was about to complain about not being inside of her, she turned herself around so now he had a frontal view of her before lowering herself back onto his cock. It was a win-win for the both of them. While Aizen took one of her nipples into his mouth, she gently massaged his scalp, encouraging him to farther and farther in wanting to know every nook and cranny of her body. From her hard tits, to lean hard stomach muscles before dipping his tongue inside of her belly button.

Wanting more and more of her, he brought himself lower so that now instead kissing her on her mouth, he was back to kissing her pussy. Orihime was screaming her lungs out at the feeling of being eaten out again. The difference is this time though is that she got a front view of him eating his treat out. Deciding to help him out, she tried her hand at multitasking. With her left hand, she massaged his head while her lover ate her out, while with her right hand, she began groping one her breasts. She began rubbing her breasts together, with an occasional pull at her hard tit, causing a friction within her that wouldn't be put out anytime soon. She wanted to prove to him that SHE could be in control once in awhile. He grabbed a hold of her hips, restraining her from moving so that HE would show her that he was in charge, not her. "You will COME when I tell you to, princess", Aizen said as mumbled while he licking at a bundle of nerves. She couldn't see to utter a response as the only retort she came up with was a loud yell, "YES AIZEN-KUN. MAKE ME CUM, MAKE ME CUM SO FUCKING HARD", Aizen muttered to her, and like the good little subordinate that she was, she came as soon as he was done with his command.

Luckily, Orihime's landed forward, catching herself so she didn't fall face first on the floor. "Would you care for one more round?", Aizen asked intrigued to see if she wanted to go one more time the ex-captain of division five. Since her voice was barely of any use at the moment from her previous screams, all she did was shake her head yes. He could also tell that she was ready because her walls inside of her pussy were pulsing and squeezing him, ever so deliciously. Aizen thought the way the she was right now for his last position. "This is the...COW GIRL POSITION, Orihime, take advantage while you can", Aizen answered with a smug grin on his face. Orihime looked at the circumstances that she was in. SHE was in control of him now, and she would decide when the two of them were done.

It was started by Orihime, who braced herself by placing her hands on his shoulders and began their session by grinding her crotch on his. He still had a hold of her hips before speaking up, "'HIME', COULD YOU... GO...FASTER?", Aizen shouted as now HE was the bitch and SHE was the master. After she was done grinding she swayed from side to side, trying to get more sexy reactions from her lover. It was clear, and Aizen noticed that his 'hime' was running out of gas, so he took control of the situation. He tightened his hold on her hips, knowing full well that there was going to be marks there later on. He then started thrusting his hips foreword, not only causing Orihime eye's to nearly bulge out her head, but her pussy muscles to come back to life and deliciously squeeze his member once more. He faster her went, the louder his princess's voice became. While thrusting his hips upward into her pussy, he asked her a couple of questions.

"WHO AM I?", Aizen shouted to her. "AIZEN-KUN", was Orihime screamed, feeling his pussy contract around what was inside of her. "NO. WRONG ANSWER", Aizen answered before thrusting back into her. If anything the more wrong answers she got, the HARDER the thrusts were. "AII...IZZZZ...EN-SA...MA", Orihime shouted her answer to the heavens, knowing the answer from earlier when their sessions just started. "I'm sorry. What was that?", Aizen stated before going faster than before. Orihime couldn't take anymore. "AIZ...EN-SA...MA", Orihime orgasmed for the umpteenth time before falling foreword again, landing on top of Aizen. He looked over at her and saw that she was partially asleep, but was still awake for a couple of seconds. "Orihime?", Aizen asked wondering if she was still awake. "Y...e..ah", Orihime answered in a sleepy daze. "Who's Ichigo?", Aizen asked. He couldn't help himself. His ego was in full bloom at how sexy she looked like when she was asleep. "W...h...o?", was all Orihime managed before falling asleep. Aizen looked at himself and saw that his member wanted more but decided to let her have some sleep, because she was going to need it when she woke up.

"Don't worry 'Hime'". Aizen seductively stated before moved her onto her side and inserted himself inside of her again. Just to be sure that no one would dare touch her, he placed one hand on her ass, and the other was placed around her sexy waist, before making its way up to her smooth, sexy stomach. Therefore, landing them both into the spoons position. He leaned into her ear, "You won't be going anywhere, anytime soon."

First 1-shot between Aizen and Orihime. Let me know how I did =)!


End file.
